Shotacon
Shotacon (シ ョ タ コ ン shotakon), kort voor Shōtarō complex (正 太郎 コ ン プ レ ッ ク ス shōtarō konpurekkusu), is Japanse slang die een aantrekking tot jonge jongens beschrijft. Het verwijst naar een genre van manga en anime waarin pre-puberale of puberale mannelijke personages worden afgebeeld op een suggestieve of erotische manier, hetzij in de voor de hand liggende rol van object van aantrekking, of de minder schijnbare rol van "subject" (het personage de lezer is ontworpen om te associëren met). In sommige verhalen wordt het jonge mannelijke karakter gecombineerd met een man, meestal op een homo-erotische manier. In anderen is hij gekoppeld aan een vrouw, die de algemene gemeenschap rechte shota zou noemen. Het kan ook van toepassing zijn op postpubescente (adolescente of volwassen) personages met neotiepe functies waardoor ze jonger lijken dan ze zijn. De zin is een verwijzing naar het jonge mannelijke personage Shōtarō (正 太郎) uit Tetsujin 28-go (herwerkt in het Engels als Gigantor). De equivalente term voor aantrekking tot (of kunst met betrekking tot erotische uitbeelding van) jonge meisjes is lolicon. ] Het gebruik van de term in zowel westerse als Japanse fanculturen omvat werken variërend van expliciet pornografisch tot mild suggestief, romantisch of in zeldzame gevallen volledig niet-seksueel, in welk geval het gewoonlijk niet als "echt" shotacon wordt geclassificeerd. Zoals met lolicon, is shotacon verwant met de concepten van kawaii (schattigheid) en moe (waarin karakters worden gepresenteerd als jong, schattig of hulpeloos om de identificatie van de lezer te vergroten en beschermende gevoelens te inspireren). Daarom worden de thema's en personages van shotacon gebruikt in verschillende kindermedia. Elementen van shotacon, zoals yaoi, komen relatief vaak voor in sjōjo-manga, zoals de populaire vertaalde manga Loveless, die een geërotiseerde maar niet-geconsumeerde relatie vertoont tussen de 12-jarige mannelijke protagonist en een twintigjarige man, of de jonge -verrassend personage Honey in de Ouran High School Host Club. seinen manga, voornamelijk gericht op otaku, die ook soms erotische mannelijke adolescenten presenteert in een niet-pornografische context, zoals de 16-jarige man in Yubisaki Milk Tea Sommige critici beweren dat het shotacon-genre bijdraagt aan daadwerkelijk seksueel misbruik van kinderen,terwijl anderen beweren dat er geen bewijs voor is, of dat er bewijs is van het tegendeel. Origins De term "shotacon" is een Japanse tweemaandelijkse afgekapte samenstelling van het Shōtarō-complex (正 太郎 コ ン プ レ ッ ク ス Shōtarō konpurekkusu), een verwijzing naar het jonge mannelijke personage Shōtarō (正 太郎) uit Tetsujin 28-go. 3 In de anime- en mangaseries is Shōtarō een gedurfde, assertieve detective die zijn tegenstanders vaak te slim af is en helpt om zaken op te lossen. Shōtarō ontwikkelt door de hele reeks goede vrienden over de hele wereld. Zijn bishōnen-schattigheid belichaamde en vormde de term 'shotacon', waarmee een naam werd gegeven aan een oude seksuele subcultuur. Het concept van het shotacon-concept is moeilijk vast te stellen, maar sommige van zijn vroegste wortels liggen in lezersreacties op detectiveseries geschreven door Edogawa Rampo. In zijn werk vormt een personage met de naam Yoshio Kobayashi van "Shōnentanteidan" (Junior Detective Group, vergelijkbaar met de Baker Street Irregulars of Sherlock Holmes) een diepe afhankelijkheid van de volwassen hoofdrolspeler Kogoro Akechi. Kobayashi, een mooie tiener, houdt zich voortdurend bezig met de zaken en het welzijn van Kogoro en trekt een tijdje in bij de ongehuwde man. Deze niet-seksuele maar intieme relatie tussen volwassen en jongens inspireerde gedeeltelijk de evolutie van de shotacon-gemeenschap. Tamaki Saitō beschrijft de moderne shotacon-dōjinshi-gemeenschap die zich grotendeels in de vroege jaren tachtig had gevormd en een ongeveer gelijkmatige kloof tussen mannen en vrouwen had. Saitō suggereert dat shotacon oorspronkelijk een uitloper van yaoi was, maar toen geadopteerd door mannelijke lezers werd beïnvloed door lolicon; aldus beweert hij dat "shota-teksten door vrouwelijke yaoi-auteurs structureel identiek zijn aan yaoiteksten, terwijl shota door mannelijke otaku deze jongetjes duidelijk positioneren als jonge meisjes met penissen". Shotacon publicaties. Shotacon-verhalen worden gewoonlijk vrijgegeven in halfmaandelijkse bloemlezingen. Soms zal de manga-kunstenaar echter de afzonderlijke manga-volumes publiceren. Veel shotacon-verhalen worden gepubliceerd als dōjinshi; Shotaket (シ ョ タ ケ ッ ト), een jaarlijkse conventie om shotacon doujin-materiaal te verkopen, werd in 1995 opgericht 8 door een groep mannelijke makers. De 2008 Shotaket had meer dan 1000 aanwezigen en bood werk aan uit bijna 200 kringen. Shotacon voor vrouwen is bijna uitsluitend yaoi, en kan worden gepubliceerd in algemene yaoi anthologiemagazines of in een van de weinige uitsluitend shotacon yaoi bloemlezingen, zoals Shōnen Romance. Vanwege de mogelijke juridische problemen hebben Amerikaanse uitgevers van yaoi materiaal vermeden dat met name minderjarige personages afbeeldt. In 2006 bracht Juné een Engelse vertaling uit van Mako Takahashi's Naichaisouyo (泣 い ち ゃ い そ う よ) onder de titel "Almost Crying", een niet-erotische shotacon manga; het boek bevat verschillende verhalen met pubescent mannelijke karakters, maar hun relaties zijn niet-seksueel. Shotacon voor mannelijke lezers kan homoseksuele of heteroseksuele relaties bevatten. Zowel homo als hetero shotacon hebben meestal betrekking op escapades tussen kleinere, vaak puberende mannen en jonge volwassenen (oudere broer / zusterfiguren), seksueel gefrustreerde gezagsdragers (leraar / baas) , aanzienlijk oudere "oom / tante" -figuren (buurtkinderen, echte familieleden), of rechtstreekse vader- of moederfiguren (aangenomen, stap of volledige bloedrelatie). Buiten deze tropen zijn verhalen die alleen jonge jongens betreffen (zonder oudere karakters) niet zeldzaam, waarbij het meest voorkomende terugkerende thema een klasgenootrelatie is. Shota-verhalen kunnen worden gepubliceerd in (een subset van) algemene seijin (mannen pornografische) manga bloemlezingen of in de weinige seijin shota manga bloemlezingen, zoals Shōnen Ai no Bigaku, die is gespecialiseerd in mannelijk-mannelijke verhalen. Sommige homomensenbladen die een bijzonder brede mix van pornografisch materiaal aanbieden, lopen af en toe verhalen of manga's met peri-puberale karakters. In 2006 werd het seijin-shotacon OVA anime Boku no Pico (ぼ く の ぴ こ, verlicht My Pico), dat de producer heeft beschreven als de eerste shotacon-anime, uitgebracht. Het werd later gevolgd door twee sequels en een bewerkte versie van de eerste OVA, met inhoud die meer geschikt was voor kijkers onder de 18, evenals een videospel met in de hoofdrol Pico en Chico, de hoofdpersonen van de anime. Drie jaar eerder werd echter een OVA gecreëerd op basis van de eroge Enzai, met expliciete seksuele handelingen met jonge jongens. Zie ook. * Hentai * Lolicon * Yaoi Categorie:Anime Manga Categorie:Genre's